1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes a reading unit that reads an original copy (a medium), and a recording unit that records on a sheet of paper an image that is read in the reading unit (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-191929). In the image forming apparatus, the corresponding original copy normally is read by the reading unit in a state where the original copy is placed on the reading surface.
Incidentally, in the image forming apparatus described above, because the original copy protrudes from the reading surface in a case where the original copy is larger in size than the reading surface is read, there is a problem in that the part of the original copy, which protrudes from the reading surface, cannot be supported at all.